Choose Your Friends Carefully
by Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie
Summary: Chapter 3 now posted
1. Choose Your Friends Carefully

I decided to start a new fic.I'm working on the other one, but have a bit of writers block.

(Katie, I finally got the first part out!!!)

Title: Choose Your Friends Carefully

Author: Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie

Disclaimer: Don't own In A Heartbeat, but I thought you already knew that. The following characters are mine: Jenna Iverson, Rio Christianson, and Skye Lopez.

Summary: Drama won't really come till the end. Catie is hanging out with some new friends, but are they really her friends? Do friends.…..I guess you have to read the story.Ok, anyway…

# Choose Your Friends Carefully

Lately, Catie Roth had been hanging out with some new friends. She still hung out with Jamie Waite, Val Lanier and the rest of them, but not as much. She didn't really know why she was hanging with different people, she just wanted a little change. Her new friends were these girls who decided to form their own alternative/rock band. Catie had joined when they asked her to be their lead singer for some reason, probably since none of them could really sing that well. 'Like I can sing better?' she thought when they first asked her to join. Catie joined not knowing what to expect from an all-girl band where each member had different color hair, and the colors weren't natural either.

"Earth to Catie," Jenna Iverson said waving her hand in front of Catie's face, "hey, we gotta get started."

"Sorry Jen,"Catie apologized coming out of her daydream. She hadn't talked to Jamie all day and was kinda worried.

"What's the deal?" Rio Christianson asked looking up from her guitar.

"Yeah, you've been kinda spacin' lately," Skye Lopez added. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? No way. I've just been kinda tired lately. That's all." Catie told them.

Catie would have never realized how normal the three girls were seeing that each one had different color hair. Jenna's was short and purple. Rio's was shoulder-length and blue. And Skye's was pixie-cut and bright red. Granted, they weren't like Val or anything, they were just three who had the same taste in clothes as Catie and really liked music. They were, however, a bit wild. A few times, cops came to break up Jenna's parties, Rio had spent the night in jail for some reason, and Skye used to be known at the mall as 'The girl who steals stuff". At least Catie thought it was 'used to'. All in all, Catie liked them and being know as "one of the girls in that alternative band" was kinda fun for her. For once people knew her as more than "that Goth girl Val Lanier, the perfect cheerleader and EMT, is best friends with" and that made her feel good.

"Right, let's get started, how about 'Teenage FBI'?" Rio suggested picking up her guitar. Rio was one of the best bass players Catie had ever seen.

"Great, I love cover songs." Jenna the totally awesome lead guitarist, agreed. "Catie ya ready?"

"Sure" Catie replied.

"Ready. A one, two, three four..." Skye yelled sitting at her drums.

The girls started out with one of their favorite songs from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer album, originally sung by Guided By Voices.

_Someone tell me why I do the things that I don't wanna do, when you're around me, I'm somebody else,_

_ _

_Someone tell me why, I act like a fool when things don't go my way when you're around me I'm somebody else…_

Oh my goodness! She cried.

Catie stopped not even half way into the song when she noticed Jamie sitting on his bike, parked on the street.She raced 

"What are you doing here?" Catie demanded.

"Uh, hello to you too" Jamie replied. "Just came to see my favorite all-girl band rehearse, is that a crime?"

"You tell me, you know more about the law than I do" Catie smirked referring to his rather amusing criminal record.

"Funny, aren't you a comedian?" Jamie said shaking his head. "Um, hey, are you, like, mad at me for something?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Catie asked confused, "I don't act like I'm mad at you do I?"

"Well, you didn't talk to me all day" Jamie pointed out, " I thought it was something I did" He looked at the ground suddenly embarrassed.

"I've been kinda busy" she replied.

"Okay, usually, rehearsing means we get through more than one song." Rio said aloud putting her guitar down and placing her hands on her hips.

"Chill" Jenna started turning her attention to Jamie and Catie, "Oh, great"

"What?" Rio asked.

"They're at it AGAIN" Jenna informed her rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe she doesn't like him" Skye sounded shocked.

"No, she said they were just friends," Rio corrected her. "She never said she didn't like him"

"Skye, are you getting jealous?" Jenna asked.

"No Way!!!! Jamie Waite? Puh-lease" Skye exclaimed.

"Right." Jenna and Rio replied skeptically.

"So,uh," Jamie stuttered.

"What?" Catie asked her eyes getting wide.

"Since you're not mad at me, are you doing anything Saturday afternoon?"

"Huh?" Catie was shocked by those words, he wasn't asking her on a date, was he?

"Oh, well, you see, I'm supposed to spend quality brother time with Molly and Sami" Jamie told her rolling his eyes. "And they, of course, want to go to the mall and spend all my money. I was wondering if you'd come with me and maybe save my sanity"

"Too late for that." Catie smirked. "So, you want me to help you babysit? 

"No, not at all. Well, sorta, it's just that the whole day at the mall with those two is a little much. Since most girls like shopping, I thought maybe you would want to come" Jamie told her putting emphasis on the 'most'

"Hmm, what do I get out of it?" Catie asked.

"I'll buy you anything you want?" Jamie offered hoping that would sound good to her.

"Are you sure you mean 'anything'?" Catie raised an eyebrow looking at Jamie.

"Well, how about anything you know I can afford" Jamie was looking desperate.

"Deal" Catie announced after thinking for a second.

"Great. I'll see you later then. I'm on call tonight" Jamie told her as he headed toward his bike.

Catie watched him leave and when he was out of sight, she turned to the garage to see all three of the girls with their eyebrows raised and ready to blurt out "Just friends, huh?"

Sure enough that was exactly what she heard and all four couldn't help laughing.

"You know we're just friends"Catie tried convincing them and failing miserably.

"Right, if you two are 'just friends' then I'm dating that blonde guy from the Backstreet Boys." Rio announced making a face, everyone knew how much she hated BSB.

"A little confident aren't we, Ree?" Catie asked.

"No, it's just that I'm not totally blind like you are when it comes to quote being just friends with a guy."

"I'm not totally blind, it's just that we really are just friends" Catie defended herself.

"You're just legally blind, then, right?" Rio smirked.

"Bite Me" Catie replied smirking back.

"Hate to break up this bonding thing, but we're supposed to be practicing" Jenna reminded them.

"Right" Catie said

"How about, 'I Wish'?" Rio suggested."I think we definitely need to write a new song"

"No kidding" everyone agreed.Then Jenna started out, "One, two, three, four"

Rio and Jenna: 

I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish

Catie:

I wish I could tell you how I feel

Yeah, how I feel

I love you like crazy, but can't seem to tell you

How I feel

It's okay to tell me

What you think about me

Don't worry, I won't argue

Only cause I love you

Rio and Jenna backup:

I wish I could tell you

I really want to tell you

Don't pretend you don't know

What's going on

And Catie finished it:

Please give me a sign

I'm dying inside

I wish I could tell you how I feel

Wish I could, wish I could, wish I could____________.

"We totally rock!" Jenna exclaimed after the girls finished.

"I know!" Catie agreed.

"Oh, crap!" Rio gasped looking at her watch."I gotta go, my mom said to be home at 4:30 and it's already 4:25."

"Yeah, I gotta go too" Jenna told them.

"I have to study for that stupid bio test, so I guess I better go to" Skye said as she stood up.

"Right, well, see you guys tomorrow" Catie called as the girls left for their homes.

"Bye Catie!"

"See ya"

"Adios, girl"

The three left, Jenna and Rio both carrying their guitars and Skye leaving with just her backpack.They had decided Skye could leave her drums in Catie's garage since that's the only place they ever practiced and there was no way Skye could take them back and forth each time they rehearsed.

Catie shut the garage door and went inside to start her homework.She couldn't really concentrate since she was too busy thinking about going to the mall and spending the whole day with Jamie.She didn't really mind that Molly and Sami were going, they were so cute.Her and Jamie had been getting really close lately and she was wondering if he felt the same way about her as she felt about him.

Ok, so how was that? I'm trying to think of the sequel to "A Not So Welcome Surprise" I didn't want to leave y'all in tears, so I'm still writing it.Anyway, hope you liked this one so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Man, how longs it been since I posted a fic???? It feels like forever! 

Ok, so heres part 2it may not be very good, but I haven't had much time to write much of anything.I finally found time to post since I don't have school today!!! Yay!Enough with my useless chatter…

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I certainly do not own In A Heartbeat whatsoever.Without further ado…

Choose Your Friends Carefully part 2

AT the EMS station:

"Jamie, I need that paperwork today" Brooke was about to start her lecture on how it was absolutely necessary to turn in paperwork on time.

"Yeah, I know" Jamie replied "I've got it right here" Jamie pulled out his binder and began to search for the forms. "Here ya go" Jamie smiled as he tossed the papers onto the table in front of Brooke.

"Thanks" Brooke had a look of total shock and dismay on her face."You actually got it in on time"

"More of less" Jamie grinned

Just then Tyler walked into the room."Hey guys" he greeted them

"Hi Tyler, I want that paperwork" Brooke told him as she walked out of the room.

"Hi Tyler" Val said as she looked up from her English book.

"Hey, man" Hank had just walked in behind Tyler. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Jamie greeted, not bothering to look up from his French book.

"Hi Hank" Val replied with her usual cheery voice.

"So are you guys excited about Anthony Johnson's party on Saturday?" Tyler asked. "Hey Jamie you should come.You know Anthony from the football team right?"

"Oh yeah, we're like best buds" Jamie replied sarcastically. Tyler and Hank were the only guys from the football team that Jamie ever talked to.

"Sorry" Tyler apologized. "You should come anyway" he offered.

"Can't I'm busy" Jamie responded.

"Really?" Val inquired."So what are you doin?"

"Going to the mall with Caitie" Jamie mumbled.

"Come again?I don't think I heard that"

"I said," Jamie began, "I'm going to the mall with Caitie"

Tyler, Val, and Hank looked at Jamie with smirks on their faces. "Oh really?" Tyler asked.

"Don't even…hey…my sisters are going to be with us…so it is sooo not gonna be a date." Jamie tried to reassure them.

"Uh huh.You better be careful. Someone might mistake those little midgets as your kids and Caitie as your…wife" Tyler teased.Everyone thought it was so funny to watch Jamie deny that he and Caitie were just friends.

"Shut up" Jamie retorted as he threw a blue pillow at Tyler's head."Only you would think of something like that"

"No, only I would make fun of you like that" Tyler corrected him.

"Hey Tyler, that's not true." Val piped in."I like to make fun of Jamie too"

"Thanks guys, very funny.Anything you'd like to say Beecham?" Jamie questioned.

"Um…no, not really, I don't want your to come and beat me or something"

"Good for you" Jamie told him. Looking back at Tyler and Val, "Ya hear that? Hank doesn't have a death wish like you two comedians."

They couldn't help laughing.After all, Jamie and Caitie always looked so cute together, but neither would admit that. And neither would admit they were more than friends.

Jamie had gotten home around midnight, so everyone was already asleep.His mom left him a note sayingthat if he was hungry, there were leftovers in the fridge.Jamie picked up the note and quickly scanned through it."No thanks" he said aloud.Jamie grabbed a soda out of the fridge and went straight to his room. For once he had finished his homework at the station, but now he was just sitting in his room since he couldn't get any sleep.He wanted to call Caitie, but she would be asleep and would be cranky if he called her in the middle of the night because he was bored.Jamie sighed out of boredom and layed down on his bed.He must have been more tired than he thought, because he fell asleep not even a minute after his head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning At School~~~~~~~~~~

Caitie approached the front entrance of school dressed in black jeans and a black tank top that had the saying "Runs With Scissors" scrawled on the front in white.Her medium length blackish brown hair was held back in two high pigtails, the only real difference was that her hair was now an almost unnatural shade of lavender.Caitie had decided to dye her hair the night before, that way she really did look like she belonged in the band.

"Oh my god!" Skye cried out loud.

"She really is one of us!" Rio added.

"So…what'd your mom say when she saw your hair?" Jenna asked."I mean, did she freak out or something?"

"Nah, not really, she's pretty used to me doing strange things, but she did look a little worried when I told her it wasn't Kool-aid."Caitie replied.

"Hey it looks great, especially for a d.i.y job" Jenna complimented.

"Thanks"

"Now, if we could only get some new songs written then we'd really look good" Rio added.

"Hey, lets not forget a name" Jenna reminded them.

"Good point." Caitie said. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Why don't we work on that later?" Rio answered just as the morning bell rang.

Jenna groaned, "its too early to start school"

"I know" Rio responded.

"Oh well, see you guys in Spanish"Caitie told them as they entered the school and went down separate hallways to their lockers.

"K"

"Adios"

"See ya"

As Caitie approached her locker she saw Val running up to her."Hey" she greeted, seemingly out of breath.

"Um, hi Val"

"So big plans Saturday, huh?" 

Caitie groaned, "Don't start, Molly is going to be there and so is Sami."

"Sure"

"They are!" Caitie half yelled, "Its not that big a deal"

"Are you sure?" Val asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure, of course, I mean, why wouldn't I be sure" Caitie tried to convince her friend.

"Well, its just that you and Jamie…" Val was unable to finish the rest of her sentence, for she was interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

"Hey!" Caitie called as Val walked down the hallway."Me and Jamie what?" 

"Oh nothing" Val called back as she waved to Caitie.

Caitie sighed and shook her head.She grabbed her books out of her locker and made a run for homeroom.

Later that day-------Jamie's house--------

Jamie sluggishly made his way to his room when he got home.He was quite grateful that he wasn't on call, but didn't know what to do with all the free time he had.Jamie threw his backpack in a corner of his room and grabbed a motocross magazine off his nightstand.He flopped down on his bed not bothering to take off his shoes or his black leather jacket.Five minutes into his reading Sami burst through his bedroom door.

"JamieJamieJamieJamie!" She cried

"Hey you, don't you know how to knock?" Jamie asked sitting up and putting his magazine down.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Sami replied in sing-song rhythm.

"What do you want?"

"Ok," Sami began, "which one do you like better?" she asked as she held uptwo extremely frilly dresses.One pink and the other yellow.

"Uh, Sami, I really wouldn't know since I don't wear dresses w/ giant ruffly things on them." Jamie replied.

"Just. Pick. One." She begged.

"Sam, why are you asking me?" 

"Because I wants to know yous opinion, duh"

"Um…" Jamie thought for a moment, "the yellow one"

"Ok, then I'm going to wear the pink one"Sami smiled

"Then why'd you ask me if you already knew which one you were going to wear?"

"You sees, looking at the way you dress, I knew the one you didn't pick would be the better one"

"Are you saying I have bad taste in clothes?" Jamie questioned her.

"No, not exactly, I'm just saying that your taste is much worse than mine and that-"

"Ok, if you really want to go to the mall on Saturday, then I suggest you be quiet now"Jamie warned.

"I'm just saying…I don't wanna end up like you!" Sami told him and ran out of his room in peels of laughter.

Jamie sat looking semi-bewildered at his door. "I was set up" he sighed and went back to reading his magazine.'Oh well, ' he thought, 'tomorrow is Friday and then comes Saturday'

Ok, I hope that didn't suck too bad.I really hope I can get the next part up soon.Please Review!!!!! Pleasepleaseplease!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm back w/ chapter 3.I've had a lot ofhomework to do, so that's why it took so long for me to get part 2 out.I didn't completely forget about it, I just haven't had time.That wouldn't happen if homework wasn't every single day! 

Disclaimer: All Disney's, not mine.Except for Jenna, Rio, and Skye.Molly and Sami, not mine, I guess they popped up from Darkchilde's imagination. J"Hanging By a Moment" is from Lifehouse J not me.Ok, on with the fic…

# Choose Your Friends Carefully part 3

Friday at school----------------

"Bleacher Junkies? Where on earth did you get that from?" Skye asked Jenna.

"I'm not sure, we said we had to think of a name and for some reason I just thought 'Bleacher Junkies'"

"That sounds familiar" Caitie said as she pushed her lavender hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I know I heard that somewhere, but where?" Rio asked.

"Me too" Skye added."I wonder where we heard it"

" I don't know, but do we all think that's a good name?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah" the other three girls answered in unison.

"Great" Jenna replied.

"Now if we could only find some songs to play"Caitie reminded them.

" I know, anyone got any ideas?" Rio asked.

Everyone stood silent looking back and forth at each other.None of them had anytime to think of new songs or work on anything new.

"O.K.that doesn't help." Jenna sighed.

"Why don't we meet up today after school and think of stuff" Rio suggested.

"At my house?" Jenna offered

"What time?" Skye asked.

"How about 4?"

"Ok, yeah, that works" Rio replied

"Sure" said Caitie and Skye

"Ok" replied Jenna, "Then four 'o' clock, be at my house.My mom might be home, so go around the back just in case.She still hates it when I don'tplan anything in advance"

"Ok, I guess we should get to class" Skye said.

"I blame school for the lack of creativity concerning this band" Jenna sighed.

"Yeah, I also blame my parents for making me attend this prison" Caitie added.

The three girls laughed and headed for their lockers.On the way to her locker, Caitie spotted Jamie.He was standing by his locker in his casual "Yes, I'm a rebel, what are you going to do about it" stancewearing black jeans, a plain dark red T-shirt, black combat boots, and of course, his signature black leather jacket.His dark hair was spiked in every direction as usual.As Caitie opened her locker, Jamie ran to meet her. "Hey" he greeted."Whoa, your hair, its…its so purple"

"Jamie, its lavender."

"Whatever……So, we are still on for tomorrow, right?" he asked after a few moments of hesitation.

"Yeah, of course"Caitie answered.

"Ok, um, yeah, I was just making sure that you weren't gonna back out and leave me with those two little terrors that call themselves my sisters."

"Jamie, they aren't _that_ bad"Caitie replied trying not to laugh knowing that Molly and Sami could be major handfuls to deal with.

"Uh-huh, you don't have to live with them"

"That's true" Caitie replied with a smirk.

The bell rang before either of them could say anymore.Caitie sighed wishing she could just stay with him forever, he was so perfect. She didn't want anything to disrupt them, but she usually never got what she wanted.Caitie grabbed her books and shut her locker. She had been late for class so many times, for once she had to be there on time. Perhaps it would keep her from daydreaming about Jamie again. "Ok, I guess I better go" she told him as she started out for her classroom

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later" Jamie called as he stepped backward and started in the other direction. _Man,_ Jamie thought. _James, you are such an idiot. Whats with the stuttering? You've only been best friends with since…forever._

_ _

**********Skip right to after school at Jenna's house************

"So anyone thought of a song yet?" Skye asked as she sat down on the floor of Jenna's room.Jenna sat on her bed with he legs crossed 'indian style' while Rio sat in a black papasan and Caitie sat in a bean bag chair.

"Not me" Rio confessed.

"Me neither" Caitie sighed.

"don't look at me" jenna replied

"This is pathetic" Rio sighed shifting in her seat.

"Hey, have you heard that new Lifehouse CD?" Caitie asked, trying to make the subject less pathetic.

"Yeah some of it" Rio answered

"How about we add our own spin to 'Hanging By a Moment?" Caitie asked.

"Hey that might work" Jenna replied

Rio and Jenna picked up their guitars and started the song. It sounded pretty good, even though they had never played, they had somewhat of an idea of how it went.

_Desperate for changing starving for truth closer to where_

_I started chasing after you I'm falling even more in love_

_With you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing_

_Here until you make me move I'm_

## Hanging by a moment here with you

_Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation you take all of me_

_I'm falling even more in loveWith you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing_

_Here until you make me move I'm_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_ _

_There is nothing else to lose _

_There is nothing else to find_

## There is nothing in the world

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_ _

_Desperate for changing starving for truth closer to where_

_I started chasing after you I'm falling even more in love_

_With you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing_

_Here until you make me move I'm_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Hanging by a moment…_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

_ _

_ _

"Hey, that wasn't too bad!" Jenna exclaimed

"Yeah, that was pretty good!" Rio agreed, obviously pleased with their rendition of one of their favorite songs.

"Now if only we could think of our own!" Caitie sighed.

"ugh, yeah" Rio replied shaking her head."Wait, what time is it?"

"um, about 4:45" Jenna told her "Why?"

"awww, man, I gotta get home.My night to help with dinner. I'll see you guys later" she said as she reluctantly got up from her seat and grabbed her backpack and guitar and headed out the door."Adios my fellow Bleacher Junkies!" she called from the hallway.

"See ya later" the other three girls replied in unison.

"So are we doing anything tomorrow?" Jenna asked innocently."Oh wait, that's right, Caitie's doing something, but not me."

"Me neither" Skye added.

"What was it that you were going to do Caitie?Confess your love to a certain…Jamie Waite???" Jenna asked, a sly grin pulling across her face.

"Shut up!" Caitie yelled as she threw a pillow at Jenna's head.

They were all laughing, except for Caitie. "C'mon, Caitie, you know you love him" Skye teased as soon as she could calm herself down.

"I do not" Caitie replied rolling her eyes. _Liar_ she thought

_ _

"Liar" Jenna accused.

"I am not in love with him, but I am leaving now" She said as she got up from the bean bag chair and grabbed her stuff.

"Ok, see ya"Jenna and Skye were still laughing as Caitie left the room

"Have fuuunnn" Jenna called.

"Bite me!" Caitie called back.

Caitie put her keys on the kitchen table when she got home and looked around the house."Hmm, nobody home I guess" she said to herself.She grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and walked to her room."I cant wait for tomorrow" she sighed as she flopped down on her bed.She reached under her bed and grabbed a book out of the pile that had accumulated over time. "Hmmm, Demon In My View, haven't read that in a while"Caitie had always loved Amelia Atwater Rhodes' Demon In My View, one of the main characters, Jessica reminded her of herself a bit.Both Caitie and Jessica didn't really have a lot of friends. And the fact that another main character, Aubrey, had reminded her of Jamie made it even better. They both had mysterious and dark eyes. Dark hair, and the presence Caitie couldn't possibly describe.Of course Aubrey was just some vampire in a book, while Jamie was an actual person.The most perfect person Caitie had ever known.The one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

*sighs* End of chapte 3 has come.Please don't forget to review.Depending on the feedback(and the amount of homework I have) I might get the next part out sooner. But that's highly unlikely. L

A/N: Demon In My View is an actual book.It deals with vampires and witches and supernatural stuff.Amelia Atwater Rhodes was only 15(I think) when she wrote it.She was 13(I think) when she wrote her first book In The Forests Of The Night . She was named one of Teen Peoples 20 Teens Who Will Change the World. 


End file.
